Snake Bites
by Ka no Megami
Summary: How do you chose between an unexpected love and the duties of a position you'd work towards for your entire career. And how can you chose when either chiose could lead to death. AU Hitsukarin with slight ichirukia


(A/N) Ok. It's been awile since I've posted anythying. Sorry, I let my sister barrow it, she downloaded some crap, and my computer got a viruse. The tech guys had to take out the entire hard drive. Anyway I'm back bitches, and with more stories on the way. And I might be tearing down Revenge of a Demon and editing it. I was doing some research, a.k.a googleing japanese street raceing, and I found out they don't street race like Americans, They mostly drift. So now I have to tear it down edit it and draw up a new story board. But I'm working on it, so all you readers who liked Revenge of a Demon Don't worry it'll be posted re-edited soon. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own any Bleach characters, If I did I would know why they skipped over the fight between Ichigo and Aizen.

"_So they'll come from the north_."

It was more statement then question. Wind blew from the south, carrying grains of sand past the high peaks of the rocky mountains. A girl with shoulder length black haired stood on the high ledge, her back to the wind. A straw hat clutched in her hand. "Alright then." She placed the hat on top of her head, before climed down the face of the mountain. She placed her feet firmly in the sand befor turning toward the small spanish town they had been hiding out in for nearly a year. Karakura, Night demon. Fearsome name by the sound of it, but Karakua is realy just a small village that just tries to avoid serious battle. But with the winter war on its way, their in the line of fire more than ever.

A friend of her Brother's in the local sheriff's sation way out west tipped her off that a squad of seriate soliders were headed their way. She couldn't help but smirk at their ignorance. They'd been chaseing their band off supposed outlaws for almost as long as she could remember. Like hell they'd leave themselves unprotected.

"Karin!" Karin spun, having to tilt her head back to look at the tall, muscular man with suprisingly orage spiky hair coming towards her.

"What are you doing out here? If they find us they'll take everyone. Go hide with Yuzu."

"Ichigo, I can take care of myself. You know I can defend myself. I don't need to hide." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "I know you can defend yourself Karin, But I need you to defend Yuzu too." With an exasperated huff, She started to run back to her twin. A bonfire was lit in the middle of town, The signal. The soldiers could be seen on the horizon. She almost crashed into her sister as she ran through the door to the basement.

"Karin?" Yuzu's innocent eyes were wide with suprise and worry at her sister's hasty enterance.

"Their here. They lit the signal while I was running." Karin managed, still out of breathe.

"Come on Karin. We should hide." She tryed to pull her sister with her towards a stack of barrels, but Karin had other ideas.

"I'm going to fight." She pulled out a pistol from the waist band of her navey blue pants. "But Ichigo said to stay here." Yuzu tried to reason with her twin but to no avail. "And I'll probably get hell for not listening later, But i'm still going to fight." And with that she ran up the stairs before disappearing behind the door.

Yuzu stared at the place her sister had disappeared from, just hopping to god she knew what she was doing.

(Hitsugaya P.O.V)

Shoots range out as the attack on the small village commenced. The plan was simple, I would lead half my subordinates through the center of town while my lieutenant Rangiku lead the rest around back, insuring no one escaped, But they were prepared. The heavy gun fire continued to spray on as I used the side of a mountain for protection. With my blue hilted pistol in hand, I took careful aim at the criminals, shooting, and reciving the sound of a body falling to the ground. The sray began to lighten as both sides ran out of bullets, instead resorting to close range combate. I could hear the clang of metal hitting metalfrom behind me as I went through the town, searching for their rebel leader. They call him Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, and my mission is to kill him.


End file.
